SHINNEN AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU
by rokka
Summary: Taun baru di apartemen sendirian? Shinya satu-satunya yang nggak mudik taun baru. Bener tuh nggak pa-pa?


**Shinnen Akemashite Omedetou!**

**6/8/2007**

**Title** : **Shinnen Akemashite Omedetou!**

**Chapter(s) ** : oneshot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre ** : hm, apa ya? jelas nggak angsty pokona…

**Rating ** : 13+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey, X Japan**

**Pairing(s) ** : No Pairing

**Summary** : anak-anak Diru bersiap mudik kecuali Shinya, tapi nggak jadi lantaran Yoshiki bilang ada buronan yang berkeliaran di sekitar apato mereka

**Disclaimer** : Dir en Grey is… I HATE TO SAY THIS, not mine. And their (ex) producer, Hayashi Yoshiki-san isn't too.

**Comments** : inspirasi manga **Fruit Basket**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Tahun baru. Awal hidup baru yang lebih bermakna bila dirayakan bersama orang-orang yang dekat di hati. Jadi anak-anak Dir en Grey ninggalin apato yang udah mereka huni selama setaun ini buat mudik. Semua. Kecuali drummer kita yang paling cantik, Terachi Shinya.

"Ati-ati jaga apatonya." Inget Kaoru.

"Kalo bosen, liat film aja. Koleksiku lengkap. Horror tapi." Tawar Kyo.

"Kalo laper, maem aja cemilanku di kulkas." Pesen Toshiya.

"Jangan kangen selama kutinggal ya." Die pede. "eh, masdukku jangan lupa kunci pintu en jendela." Ralatnya.

Duh, manisnya mereka. Shinya Cuma senyum dan mengangguk.

"Pergi dulu! Shinnen akemashite omedettou!" pamit mereka berempat kompak.

Shinya mengantar mereka sampe pintu. "Ki o tsukete."

Sekarang tinggal Shinya sendirian di rumah. Dia duduk di ruang tengah, meringkuk di sofa dan nyalain tivi. Tapi pkirannya melayang-layang. Emang sih, nggak seru kalo taun baru gini sendiri aja. Tapi kan nggak mungkin Shinya maksa anak-anak Diru tetep tinggal. Pastinya mereka kangen keluarga secara waktu mereka sebagian besar dihabiskan di Diru. Shinya nggak boleh egois donk. Lagian sendiri juga nggak masalah. Toh selama ini Shinya udah biasa sendirian.

Sementara itu, empat cowok keren tadi sudah berada di dalam lift. Kebetulan mereka ketemu sama pak produser, Yoshiki.

"Kalian mo kemana? Kok cuma berempat?" Tanya Yoshiki.

"Mo taon baruan di rumah." Jawab Toshiya mewakili yang laen.

"Hoo, jadi Shin-chan sendiri aja di apato?"

"Begitulah."

"Berani juga. Padahal tadi da berita kalo ada buronan yang sangat berbahaya sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Sampe sekarang polisi belom bisa nangkep."

JGERRR! Kaoru, Kyo, Die dan Toshiya langsung pucet.

"MASA? KOK SATPAM NGGAK BILANG-BILANG?" Die histeris sampe mengguncang bahu Yoshiki.

Kaoru sampe perlu menenangkannya.

"Mungkin Satpam nggak mau timbul kepanikan." Jawab Yoshiki nyante. "Yah, tapi kan Shinya udah gede. Dia bisa jaga diri." Imbuhnya dengan nada bijak.

"Tapi," Kaoru angkat bicara. "ngeliat watak Shinya, dia pasti nggak bisa nolak kalo penjahatnya maksa masuk."

"Dia mungkin malah nyuguhin kue dan minuman terus dengerin kisah hidup buronan itu semaleman. TIDDDAAAKKK!" jerit Toshiya.

"Terus Shinya DIPERKOSA BERKALI-KALI. Abis itu tubuhnya DIMUTILASI, dimasukin karung trus dikubur di taman." Tambah Kyo.

Die diserang ketakutan hebat mikirin yang dibilang temen-temennya barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang Die menghentikan lift lalu lari keluar diikuti Toshiya dan Kyo.

"Yoshiki-san sengaja ya." Kaoru menarik sebelah bibirnya. "Arigatou."

Kaoru pun mengejar yang lainnya. Ninggalin Yoshiki yang ketawa dalam diamnya.

"Liftnya lama ni. Pake tangga aja." Putus Die.

"Gila kamu!" Toshiya protes. "Ni lantai 7, apato kita lantai 13!"

"Mo balapan?" tantang Kyo.

Mereka pun segera berlarian menyusuri tangga. Bayangan wajah Shinya yang tanpa ekspresi dan kalem menyelimuti benak mereka. Mana mungkin mereka akan membiarkan Shinya celaka. Mereka berempat bersemangat lari walo paru-paru mereka kayak dibakar.

"Dia yatim piatu! Nggak punya sapa-sapa selaen kita!" teriak Die lantang.

"Dia selalu diem! Nggak pernah ngeluh! Seolah hidupnya baek-baek aja!" teriak Toshiya.

"Dia sangat perhatian! Dia yang ngerawat kita pas sakit!" teriak Kyo.

"Dia paling sabar dan pengertian!" teriak Kaoru.

Keempat cowok kece itu berjubelan masuk apato sambil ngos-ngosan. Tapi mereka lega karena telah kembali pada seseorang yang dekat melebihi sodara sendiri. Mereka segera mencari Shinya yang ternyata sedang tiduran di sofa ruang tengah. Dan Shinya sedang menangis.

"Da… dai…hh… jobu… hh… ka?" Die meraih pipi Shinya.

"Ada apa? Ngapa kalian balik?" Tanya Shinya sembari mengusap air mata yang malah mengalir tanpa permisi.

"Kamu… hh… na…hh… nangis… hh…"

Shinya menyeka lagi air matanya. "Nggak papa kok. Cuma inget masa lalu yang nggak penting."

Mereka berempat jatuh lemes sekaligus lega karena Shinya baik-baik aja.

"Tunggu, aku ambilin air." Shinya pun lari ke dapur.

Setelah minum kayak musafir keabisan bekal di padang pasir, mereka berempat langsung pulih.

"Kalian nggak jadi pulang?"

Mereka cuma ketawa. Bersamaan dengan itu, di luar sana, kembang api dari tengah kota meluncur bergantian menghiasi langit.

"Waa, kembang apinya udah dimulai!" Toshiya berseru gembira.

"Kongko di balkon yuk." usul Die.

"Biar kuambilin cemilan dan minum." Shinya bersiap ke dapur.

Die buru-buru narik tangannya. "Biar Kaoru dan Totchi yang ambil, kamu istirahat aja." Kata Die. Lalu si rambut merah itu beralih ke Kyo. "Kyo, cepet kunci semua pintu en jendela."

Toshiya, Kaoru dan Kyo menatap Die tajem. "Trus kamu?"

Die nyengir. "Mastiin Shin-chan-tik istirahat dengan benar hehehe…" lalu dia buru-buru membawa Shinya ke balkon sebelum digebukin rame-rame.

Hehehe… lets wish the best for them…

Shinnen akemashite omedetto minna…

**~owari~**

2


End file.
